What did we do wrong? Can we make it right?
by sparkplug the fox
Summary: Timothy couldn't help but notic Jake who hidden himself away from the paty, it was adorable, he got to know him in a short span of time, littledid he know just how much time he would get to know him. Not as jake but as Foxy and not no longer Timothy but Bonnie


What went wrong? Can we do right?

 _Hello hello foaks my name is Sparkplug the fox and I'm posting for the first time on fanfiction. Yay. Everyone has their FNAF stories and I'm finally getting to post mine. This is a Bonnie X Foxy pairing as they are my favorite ship =^^= for this story the animatronics are there normal genders Chica is a girl, Bonnie is a boy so on and so on. Keep in mind that reviews are appretiated so is any advice yet hateful comments and such are going to be ignored._

 _Warning!_

 _This story will contain yaoi and yaoi themes and also keep in mind that pre time skip they are childern and will be treated as such and_ _ **nothing**_ _inapperopriate for their age will be writen or hinted upon, pre time skip they means a childish crush and nothing more as I treat my stories, the characters and FNAF in general with respect._

 _Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story!_

 _So without futher ado I do hope you enjoy!_

What went wrong? What can we do right?

The first thing I noticed about him was that he was shy. He didn't seem to want to be around the group as he keep to a corner yet he looked lonely, I almost laughed when he gave a loud squeak after I poked him but I didn't want it to seem like I was making fun of him when he gave me a glare. I smiled and offered him my hand, he gave me a look but didn't step away so I took the chance to grab his arm and pull him to the group, it was a party after all and it would be a shame if not everyone would be able to enjoy the party.

It was Sara's birthday and she had invited everyone in class, her father was the owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza and everyone was excited for her party, she was turning 10 today and was the special 'birthday princess' so she was'nt really cutting anyone any slack. I looked to see where she was and saw she was showing off her new dress to another girl and a little boy.

I'm pretty sure their names were Haliey and Danny but I was'nt too sure. Speaking of which I didn't know the name of the kid I was pulling along. I look at him and give him a big smile "Hi my name is Timothy. Whats yours?" He looked at his feet and very quietly replyed "Jake" I almost had to strained myself to hear what he said. I smiled at him "Jake? That's a nice name I really like it". He gave the cutest blush that reddened both his cheeks and I couldn't help the weird feeling that bubbled up inside my stomch. It felt like a bunch butterflys but I quickly pushed it down and tugged him closer to one on the robots on stage.

I smiled as I watched them play their song. When they finished I looked at Jake who was still looking at the robots on the stage. "Bonnie is my favorite whats yours?" He gave a small smile and gave a very timied wisper of "Foxy". I gave him a questioning look at that. Who was Foxy? The only fox robot I knew of here was the white one and it didn't look to good. It was all broken and made weird sounds.

When he figured out I didn't really know who he was talking about he gave a small gasp "You don't know who Foxy is?! Hes a super cool pirate with a hook and an eye patch and he talks like a pirate! Hes so cool!". His face was so bright as he continued to talking about the Foxy he seemed to know, this Foxy _did_ sound pretty cool. I wonder where they keep that Foxy. "Hey Jake how do you know that Foxy?". At this he seemed to freeze like he figured out he was talking so openly, he blushed and after about a minute he finally seemed to find his voice again "My dad used to go to the old restaurant he told me about Freddy and his friends and how they were all friends. He would tell me these stories about there crazy adventures and Foxy always sounded so cool to me"

He was beeming at this point and I couldn't help but think about how cute it was.

He stopped talking for a moment and looked at me. "We're friends aren't we?" I couldn't help but smile at this. "Of course we are". His smile in that moment in time made coming here so worth putting putting up with the 'birthday princess' for a few hours.

As he started talking again about the old Freddy and friends a sudden shout of "OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" rang out though the restaurant startled everyone, even the robots seemed to stop what they were doing to see what had happened.

Sara was standing on a table hands on her hips as she looked around to see if she had everybodys attention. When she look satisfied she continued "Ok everyone as you all know today is my birthday and as the birthday princess you need to listen to me. Its time to open my presents, I hope you brought me something good". As she stood there Chica had walked over to Sara "Little girl its not safe to stand on the table please get down before you hurt yourself" Sara gave the poor robot a hard shove "My Daddy owns you! So you don't tell me what to do!". I didn't even know what to say to that, Chica continued to try and talk Sara down off the table, one of the guards walked over to Sara probably to get her down but for some reason Chica just stared at him. Even I was a little scared by it. When the guard backed away Chica turned back to Sara and tried to coax her down again.

I turned to Jake who looked about as freaked out as I was. "Did you see that to timothy?" I could only nod. "Ok everyone I'm opening my presents now!". Sara started ripping open one gift after another and didn't seem too happy with the turn out. I saw a few dolls, some clothing and a few toys. "What am I 3 or something?! These gifts are stupid! But this one is the worst!"

The toy bear flew past my head as she tossed it away.

I had to win 3,000 tickets to get that bear.

I worked so hard to win that bear.

I worked …. My eyes are stinging as I thought of all the work I put into getting that bear for her, the puppet smiled at me when I told it why I wanted the bear. I choked out a light sob when I felt a hand on my sholder I turned around to see Jake who was holding the stuffed bear, he handed it to me and a thought came to mind. Sara doesn't want the bear that I worked so hard to get so maybe Jake will.

I handed Jake the bear and he just looked to me questioningly and I smiled at him. He gave a small smile and hugged the bear to his chest.

The robots went back to the stage to sing a few songs for the 'birthday princess' so I took the chance to drag Jake twords some of the other kids. Haliey was standing by herself after the the blow up from earlier. She was a nice girl who sat two seats infront of me in class, I think she was about 8 years old like me. I don't know where Danny went, I think hes about maybe 7 years old I don't know, he seems pretty nice, a little quite but nice.

"Hi Haliey how are you?" She smiled at me and Jake. "Hello Timothy I'm doing ok kinda hungry" I gave her a smile and thought to my own empty tummy. "Whos your friend? He looks kinda shy" Jake who was hiding behind me almost jumped when Haliey suddenly appered infront of him, I had to hold back a giggle at his reaction. Haliey on the other hand laughed openly at Jake's reaction which was a high pitched squeak followed by a massive blush which spread across his face, he hugged his new bear. "Hes my friend and his name is Jake. Jake this is Haliey a girl from my class" Haliey smiled at Jake and Jake just nodded in response.

As we started talking Danny who had been gone up to this point had come running up to us with a big grin that just screamed he knew something that we didn't. "Hey guys you'll never know who I just meet!" He was rocking back and forth on his feet excitedly. "Freddy Fazebear!" We gave him a look at that. Freddy was on the stage singing a song the whole time along with the other robots. "He told me about this super cool place wanna come see?" Haliey was the one to speak up. "Freddys still on stage" She pointed in the at the stage to prove her point. He shoke his head at that "Nah-uh this Freddy was gold! He told me about this cool place!" "There is no gold Freddy! My daddy owns this place I think I would know if there was a golden Freddy" The 'birthday princess' decided that it was a good time to cut in. "He is to real! I can show you!" He turned around and walked to a back hallway that lead to the bathrooms and some door. Danny walked up to the weird door and opened it, I walked to follow him but felt a tug on my sleve when I turned around I saw Jake who didn't look too happy about this. "Somethings not right, I wanna go back" I looked at him for a moment then smiled. "Can we just check it out real quick? Just a peek then we can leave I promise" "You really mean it?" "I do"

I remember smiling then walking in with Jake.

I saw the golden bear.

I saw him kill Sara.

I turned to Jake with a look of horror. He looked at me with such shock, I wanted to say something, anything.

Then my world ended.


End file.
